Sunil's Romantic B-day
by platypusgirl27
Summary: Sunil feels alone on his birthday, but can Vinnie change that? A birthday gift for me. I wrote it for me. One-shot.


**For my friend, Platypusgirl27 (me), her birthday is on the 28 of July and this is dedicated to me, I mean her. She is turning 13. Happy Birthday!  
**

* * *

Sunil looked around him. Where was his lover, Vinnie? He needed Vinnie right now. Today was Sunil's birthday and no one seemed to remember it! Indeed, they seem to remember everyone else's birthday, but not his! He seems to be just another face in the crowd.

It seems like his birthday is always like this! It's always crummy, and no one remembers untill he tells them. Yes! He has to tell them, then they remember! After he told them!

"This is not my day!" He muttered walking away from his magic set, and his troubles. "I'm sick of them forgetting! I bet if I leave, they'll forget me too!" That actualy sounded like a very good idea.

Sunil began walking to the doggy door that lead out of the daycare area. He was stopped as green scaly arms wrapped around his waist.

"Where you going?"

"Vinnie, I'm trying to go somewhere far away!" Sunil answered trying to break out of his lover's tight grip.

"Aww, can I ask you a question before you go?" Vinnie asked sweetly.

"Fine! But make it quick!" Sunil snapped around to face him. He had places to go and one small question couldn't really stop him, could it? There can't be any question out there that can stop someone from leaving!

Vinnie took a deep breath and got on one knee. He pulled out a ringbox and oppened it. "Sunil, will you marry me?"

Sunil gasped. "V-Vinnie..." Tears trailed down his cheeks. "Of course, yes! I will marry you!" He wrapped his arms around Vinnie and sobbed into his shoulder.

Vinnie returned the hug and smiled. "I knew this would be the perfect birthday gift."

Sunil pulled back with wide eyes. "You...remembered?"

His lover's eyes softened. "I would never forget your birthday...I love you more than you'll ever know."

Sunil laughed. "How much do you _really _love me?"

"More than everything in the entire world."

"More than, hmm...mangos?" Sunil asked with a smile. He knew Vinnie love loved mangos. They were his favorite fruit!

"Even mangos." Vinnie confirmed pushing his fingers through Sunil's small tuft of hair.

Sunil gasped again. "B-but Vinnie you love mangos and-"

"I love you more." Vinnie interupted smiling slyly. "Now, we can spend your b-day talking about mangos or we can cuddle and talk sweetly to each other...Which do you choose?"

Sunil thought about it. If they sat here talking about magos, he might get hungry, but if they cuddled he would get to be in Vinnie's arms and his lover might whisper sweet things to him. He chose the latter. "Cuddling is nice."

* * *

Vinnie's arms were so warm and inviteing that Sunil didn't care if they were sitting on the floor or on a pet bed. He just pounced. As long as his lover's arms were around him he was happy. "I love you..." he whispered sleepily.

His lover purred softly, "I love you too.." He ran his hand over Sunil's back and through his fur. Softer than anything Vinnie has ever touched. He led his hand to Sunil's belly. Even softer! "Penny Ling was right your belly is soft!"

Sunil pushed his hand away. "Don't do that.." He blushed furiously. His stomache was very ticklish.

Vinnie seemed to take a hint. He touched the same spot he touched before.

Sunil gasped. "V-Vinnie, I t-told you not to do that!"

His lover grinned. "Do what? This?" He touched the same spot again.

"Y-yes!"

Vinnie placed his hands on Sunil's belly and grinned mischievously. Oh he was going to love this. He tickled him viciously.

Sunil burst into fits of laughter. "V-Vinnie, p-please s-stop!" He managed to stifle through laughter.

The other pets that were in the room turned to see what the commotion was. They smiled when they realized it was just Vinnie and Sunil.

"They do make a good couple." Russel commented.

"Their love is pure." Penny Ling agreed.

"Should we aknowledge his birthday?" Zoe asked.

"Nah, let's just let his birthday be great." Russel smiled.

"Why do we act like we don't remember it?" Minka asked curiously

"Because Vinnie wants to make his birthdays wonderful." Russel replied.

He was right. Vinnie gets them to act like they don't remember it because he wants to spend those special birthdays with his best friend. Now, they don't have to fake it anymore for every day of his life will be special.

* * *

**Thanks me for that story! It was nice of me to write this for me! Okay, enough with the 'I wrote this for me' stuff, but yes this a gift for me. And look it's Vinnil! Yay! I worked hard on this. Read and Review!  
**


End file.
